


shranal

by missaluden



Series: discord shrek cult [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, chelseas induction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden
Summary: chelseas induction fic
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Series: discord shrek cult [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	shranal

**Author's Note:**

> you have proven yourself chelsea

As I was walking home I noticed a strange smell coming from behind me , I turn around and realise the big sexy beast behind me . I couldn't believe it it was the master himself .   
I took him back to my house and dragged him upstairs .   
As the door shut I realised that he got sexier by the minute.

I took off all my clothes and climbed on my bed where shrek was waiting.  
He got his massive cock out and started pounding me in the ass and giving me hard anal .


End file.
